wfuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kutai
The Kutai, known to the Thyrids as gewthai, are an amphibious race inhabiting the Kira Jungle and some areas around. They have a long-standing rivalry with the Yakira, and often hunt them. Physiology Kutai are scaly, amphibious beings. Their scales are often colored in patterns matching their environment- Anywhere from green-blue to leopard spotted beige. Due to their diet, they have straight, thick, razor-like teeth perfect for ripping meat as well as thick skinned fruits. They also have large back molars for eating plants, though these teeth are rarely used. Kutai tend to be rather slender, but agile and muscular enough to scale large trees and swim through water with ease. 'Subtypes' Shepherd Kutai, which sparsely inhabit the scrub and grassland areas surrounding the Kira Jungle, have little upper body strength but superior leg strength. This sub-type of the race is built for running across the vast grassland and chasing down escaped animals from its herd. They typically are a beige color, with leopard or tiger-like spots/stripes to easily camouflage themselves in the grasses of the area they inhabit. Swamp Kutai, which inhabit the swamps of the lower Kira Jungle, are equipped with a more muscular build, and are usually the largest sized of all Kutai subtypes. Typically they collect insects and leaves from the massive trees in the swamps, and also plants and life from the bottom of the water. Because of both the work in the water and the climbing of some of the largest trees in existence, they have extremely well developed leg and arm muscle. Swamp Kutai are usually equipped with more hydrodynamic bodies and faces, giving them more pointed snouts and thin, black, needle-like teeth to rip open the fish inhabiting the swamp areas nearby. Personality Typical Kutai are observant, proud, and egotistical. Around other races they tend to remain quiet, and reserved, but still stand by their pride. They make up for in honor and pride what they lack in people skills. Being alienated from the outside world, Kutai rarely ever speak with anyone outside of their own race. This can make for awkward conversations and relatively dead social lives amongst other races. The one thing a Kutai cares about more than their own life is their honor and their family's honor. Often soldiers will die by the hands of themselves or friendly soldiers (via suicide or assisted suicide) before dying in the hands of an enemy. Kutai tend to react harshly to insults when they are given, usually resulting in a non-lethal fight or worse circumstances. The Thyrosic Empire is a widely disliked political power by nearly all Kutai. This is due to the centuries of expansion the Empire has tried to push into the Kira Jungle. Nearly all the attempts have been a lost cause, mostly due to outside reasons. Culture 'Religion' The Kutai rely heavily on their religion. Most hours of the day are devoted to it, and strict times and traditions must be followed each day in order to worship their chief god, Kutsal, Category:Races Category:Beasts